GerIta story
by MooMooYuuki
Summary: Feliciano is a thief. Ludwig is a police officer, sworn to punish anyone who breaks the law. When the two meet, how will Ludwig react? Will he punish the thief, or will he forgive him? Sucky Summary Just read Rated T for Lovi's language
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano was never much of a theif. He wasn't sneaky, or quiet, or very smart. So the day he got caught wasn't a surprise to him. The day had started normally. He had woken up next to his brother, Lovino, like he did every morning. (both Lovino and Himself had lived on the streets since their Grandfather passed) That morning, he felt rather hungry, and tried to get Lovino to wake up.  
"What the hell do you want?" mumbled the older Italian.  
"Lovi, i'm Hungry. Do we have any food left?"  
" No... Your going to have to go steal some more..." Lovino did not appreciate being woken up so early. He was usually the one stealing food, or clothes, or anything. He knew his brother was not up for the job, but he was to tired to think about what he had just said. He quickly fell asleep again, leaving a worried look on his Younger brother.  
"But Lovi... Okay... I will try my best!" Feliciano quickly got up, and put his coat on, which was used as his blanket as he slept. He looked down at himself. He was very skinny, and rather dirty. He only wore a old, dirty t-shirt, a pair of worn beige shorts, his Grandpa's coat, The only thing he had left of him, and no shoes. He would certainly stand out. He was afraid people would immediatly think he was a theif, and arrest him. He shook his head, ignoring the thought, and began skipping into town. He stopped, and turned around to see his "home", a large tree, surrounded by a field of flowers. He was happy that he had found such a pretty place to live, even if it was outside. He was happy that he had Lovino, and he was happy that he was still alive. He began to skip once again, humming a song he had heard the other day. As he approached the town, all his happiness faded. He began to feel a new emotion. Fear. He began to feel nervous. He had never stolen anything. He hid in an alley, and looked around, hoping no one noticed him. However, he had failed to notice the Tall, blonde police man, standing a couple of feet away. Feliciano spotted a fruit stand, and quickly walked closer, and waited until the salesman was distracted. When the salesman turned around, to talk to some young woman, Feli ran over, and began stuffing various fruits into his coat pockets. Then, as if fate hated the young italian, the fruit fell from the stand, causing the salesman to turn around.  
"Hey! So your the little bastard that's been stealing my fruit!" With a pale face, Feliciano dropped the fruit that was in his hands, and began running. He knew this would happen. He began to cry, making his vison blurry. He could hear the voice of the sales man cursing at him. But, he also heard a new voice. He looks over his shoulder, and saw the blonde police man. 'Oh no! i'm going to end up in prison now!' This made the little italian run faster. Suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his head. The sudden impact made him lose his balance, and land face first onto the ground. He sat up, and brought a hand to the back of his head, feeling a certain stickiness that made his stomache flip. He let out a cry of pain, and tried to get up again. He began to feel dizzy, but he wasn't going to give up. Not yet. He began to crawl, but his arms immediatly gave out. He fell onto his stomache, and cried harder. He whispered Lovino's name, hoping this was all a dream. He wanted to wake up next to his brother, and say this was all a nightmare. But the pain was too real to be a dream. The Blonde policeman finally approached him. Feli knew he was going to prison. He knew he wouldn't see his home, or his brother anymore. He looked at the police man, with fear in his eyes.

"Mein gott, he hit you pretty hard." A german..? Feli had never met a german before, but he heard that they were mean. He was afraid this man would beat him, and he began to whimper.  
"Calm down, boy. I'm not going to hurt you. Your not in trouble. I'm going to help you." He walked closer to the smaller man, and picked him him. "Tell me, do you have any relatives?" A stupid question, but he needed to keep the smaller man awake. He knew it was dangerous to fall asleep when you had a wound on your head.  
"L...lovino.." Whispered Feliciano. He knew he shouldn't talk to this man, but if he wasn't taking him to prison, then he was nice... right?  
"Who is Lovino?"  
"My... he's my brother..." Feliciano would feel his eyelids getting heavy. He wanted to go to sleep.  
"Stay awake! We're almost there!" The Blonde man began to run. He didn't want this man to die in his arms. He would not let that happen.  
"S...sorry.." And with that, the little italian slipped into unconciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I am sad to inform you that the continuation of this story has been canceled. My dear friend, Nerdinyourcloset, has given up on it, and passed her account to me. ^^ I am now the new Nerdinyourcloset, and i do hope i will be welcome~! I will be posting a new story soon, and hopefully, it will be a good one. I am sorry, for those of you who had been waiting. I would finish this story, but i feel as if i'd be stealing it. Perhaps i will get around to it. But for now, it will remain unfinished, and canceled. OTL My deepest apologies.


End file.
